User talk:FeckThisShyt
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:UNC: Cerberus page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Commdor (Talk) 06:41, March 22, 2012 Modifying Comments Left By Other Users Note that modifying comments left by other users is an extremely bannable offense. You are not 67.176.76.13, and therefore you have no right to modify comments left by that user. Further breaches of this policy will lead to a ban. Lancer1289 19:41, April 26, 2012 (UTC) If you bothered to read the actual talk page you would notice that there was a formatting error that left the comment unreadable. I fixed a formatting error, I did not edit his comment (check if you dont beleive me). FeckThisShyt 19:46, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :I specifcially ask users who I leave messages on their talk page to respond there as it helps prevent clutter, and makes the converstaion eaiser to follow. I state this in big, red text at the top of my talk page. :As to the point, let us leave the immature "whining" comments at home becuase that is not what I was doing. I am telling you site policy. That comments is theirs, formatting errors and all. You have no right to modify it. Plain and simple. Lancer1289 19:50, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Then why do I recall this issue coming up before, the result of which was you, Lancer, being proven wrong?SlayerEGO1342 19:53, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :::So you are allowed to post on our talk pages, but not us on yours? Yey equality... (also, yep jumped the gun a little :D) :::And yes, you are whining, whining in and of itself isnt negative however, it wasnt intended as an insult, but merely as fact. :::And so if I "accidentally" destroy some pages with terrible formatting, the only one who can change it back is me? Seems rather bizzare to me. :::Anyway, the guidelines page only says it is bannable if editing to "ridicule them, shut them up or make them agree with you", which is why I assumed editing to fix a formatting error would be okay (plus fixing formatting and spelling errors in others messages is okay on most wikias in my experience, though each wikia has its own codes of conduct). FeckThisShyt 19:59, April 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::It is covered in the Banning Section of the CG. "Editing another user’s comments or user page" We do not tolerate any editing of another user's comments. Formatting errors and all. The comment is still their property and therefore, they are the only ones who can edit it. Lancer1289 20:07, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Fixing broken formatting is rather curteous to the wiki and the community. SlayerEGO1342 20:10, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::::It is covered in the Banning Section of the CG. "Editing another user’s comments or user page" ::::::Yes, but in the exact same section it says what I pointed out earlier (that banning is only for editing others comments to "ridicule them, shut them up or make them agree with you". Which is it? Whichever you feel like enforcing? If not then someone should add "to correct spelling or formatting errors" ::::::Being nice is pure evil apparently Slayer :D FeckThisShyt 22:20, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Those are two different and unrelated points that you are trying to link. They are two completely separate offenses, as any of the admins can tell you. People have been banned for impersonating other editors without ever editing the comments of the editor they are impersonating. There is no selective enforcement of policy, your assertions notwithstanding. And if you do think that there is, then you need to bring it to my attention. ANY edits of comments left by other users are forbidden, and the policy is enforced as such. Just so it's clear, the exact same section that you cite... doesn't mean what you think it does. They are two separate and non-related offenses. Hope this clears things up. If not, let me know. SpartHawg948 00:19, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::" Commenting on another user’s edits should be done on that article's Talk page or on the user’s talk page. If you disagree with a user’s edits, particularly if they are major edits, discuss them with the user and use basic courtesy. “Editing wars” without any discussion between both parties should be discouraged. Even if you disagree with someone, there is no need to be impolite. Discuss it first; they may have misunderstood your point of view. ::::::::Do not edit another user’s comments or their Talk page. A user’s Talk page is effectively their personal noticeboard and should not be edited. Editing another user’s comments to ridicule them, shut them up or make them agree with you is considered vandalism and may be a banning offence (see below) as it is technically impersonating another user. " :::::::So that has nothing to do with editing comments eh...? Your pissing with me at this point surely, you evil troll you :P? Ah it doesnt matter anyway, your power tripping isnt as funny as it was earlier. Yes, I agree, you are a big man AND well endowed certainly. I bow before your awesome might! (That enough aggrandisement for you, or should I carry on? :D) :::::::As an aside, if someone is say, drunk, or blind (or whatever) and somehow manages to accidentally put stuff in an earlier post of mine, not intentionally of course, just accidentally clicks somewhere else. Is that then bannable for him, moreover if I fix it, is that a bannable offence in my part? I am editing someone elses post after all... FeckThisShyt 02:11, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I would say leave it to an admin. --The Milkman | I always . 02:17, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :If you dont question admins and hold them accountable for thier actions they eventually become BSN admin-esque. Now I am not saying that Lancer and Co. are that bad, but its best to keep at them. Plus it is a minor distraction :D. FeckThisShyt 02:21, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Now you're quoting two different sections entirely. Makes me wonder if it isn't you who is pissing with me... Of course the section you quote has to do with editing comments. It is not, however, the be-all and end-all of site policy on editing comments. In order to clarify things, we made it quite clear that any editing of another users comments is a violation of site policy. If you will note, the first sentence of the second paragraph you quote says "Do not edit another user’s comments or their Talk page." Pretty clear-cut, is it not? It doesn't say "Do not edit another user's comments or their Talk page unless you are fixing a formatting error", does it? No. It says "Do not edit another user’s comments or their Talk page." As for your questions - no, if someone accidentally put something in an earlier post of yours, so long as they only did it once accidentally, they would not be banned. Were you banned? No. The first time it happens, an admin advises the person who made the edit of site policy and leaves it at that. You will only be banned for editing the comments of another user if the edit was clearly intentional (usually evidenced by deliberate vandalism) or if you keep editing the comments of others after being advised of site policy by an admin. And no, you wouldn't be banned for undoing an edit someone made to another person's comments, as that is considered undoing vandalism. SpartHawg948 03:42, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :But...if the first sentence of the second paragraph says that, and it's intended to be as clear-cut as you're enforcing it to be...WHY does the policy say ANYTHING ELSE on the matter? SlayerEGO1342 03:45, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Because the rest of the paragraph explains the rationale for the rule. People tend to be more willing to follow policies if they are given a reason why the policies are in place. I suppose if you like we could just post one-line policies with no reason or rationale and enforce them rigidly. SpartHawg948 03:50, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Perhaps you should specify that the rationale is the rationale and not a continuance of the policy itself, to avoid confusion? SlayerEGO1342 03:51, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::So, we should make the self-evident... even more self evident? I mean, it's pretty obvious. The first sentence clearly sets out a rule, and the following sentences clearly give supporting reasons for the rule. I can't think of a better way to do it other than inserting "The reason for this is". SpartHawg948 03:54, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::I suppose we could bold the first sentence, since people seem to be missing the clear-cut black-and-white "Do not edit another user's comments or their Talk page." part, but that seems to be dumbing it down a bit too much, IMO... SpartHawg948 03:57, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hey, if dumbing it down helps the efficiency of the policy, then it's worth it. But, to make it look prettier than a bold sentence, maybe separate the policy to its own line denoted "Policy:..." and have the rationale written below that. A Community Vote could decide how large the space separating the two would be. SlayerEGO1342 04:00, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::It could. A Community Vote could also decide whether or not to implement the idea in the first place. I don't see how it increases the efficiency of the policy, since a simple read of the policy combined with a modicum of reading comprehension should suffice, but that's just me. Given that the editor whose talk page this is admitted that this whole thing is a "minor distraction" anyways, I'm of the opinion that this is a fabricated incident which merits no change in site policy. If you want to though, you're more than welcome to propose the changes suggested. SpartHawg948 04:05, April 27, 2012 (UTC) SlayerEGO1342 why do you do this. Jump in to coversations you are not part of for seemingly no other reason than to bash/complain against Lancer or Sparthawg? Please explain to me your reasons for this.--Legionwrex 04:36, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :I see what you did there xD SlayerEGO1342 04:41, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Language Policy Note that we do in fact have a Language Policy here. We have zero tolerance for inappropriate or crude language. Further violations of this policy will lead to a ban. Lancer1289 20:32, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :Fair enough, I was a little outraged truth be told. :Should I edit it, delete it alltogether or just leave it? FeckThisShyt 23:24, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Editing it probably would be a good idea. Lancer1289 23:26, May 10, 2012 (UTC)